Good Times
by Funny-life
Summary: Alterando sucesos. Todos queremos ver romance más explícito entre nuestros protagonistas durante la serie. Cap. 2: Los chicos se encuentran en mar abierto, rumbo al continente. El grupo atrapa a Kaoru y Luna in fragantti. Bell y Kaoru se pelean. Una tormenta los acecha. CAP 2, UP!
1. Veneno

**Good**** Times**

**Introducción**

Terminada la tormenta de nieve, una nave llegó al planeta en el que se encontraban los chicos extraviados en la excursión espacial. En ella llegaron tres asesinos prófugos de prisión, y un viejo mecánico.

Ajenos a esta información, los estudiantes encontraron al anciano quién les contó los desafortunados sucesos que lo llevaron hasta ese lugar. Afortunadamente, el señor Porto traía consigo una unidad de control gravitacional que le arrebató a su nave, al escuchar que los chicos la necesitaban.

A sabiendas de que los prófugos los buscarían para quitarles su estabilizador (ya que el suyo fue averiado en la persecución que tuvieron con la policía al huir) los adolescentes decidieron dirigirse a las viejas ruinas para que el mecánico instalara la unidad gravitacional y pudieran salir del planeta antes de que los alcanzaran.

Por si acaso, Kaoru decidió quedarse a vigilar los movimientos de los asesinos. Ellos llegaron a la isla sin ningún problema y se dedicaron a explorarla. Estuvieron a punto de saltar al precipicio y burlar la ilusión de la isla. Para detenerlos, tuvo que distraer su atención. Y luego de una desventajosa lucha de tres contra uno, fue capturado.

**1. Veneno**

En las viejas ruinas, el grupo estaba ensimismado en el trabajo del mecánico cuándo una voz sonó a través del comunicador de la nave.

—_¿Hola? Adelante —_todos se acercaron a la pantalla—. _Respondan si me escuchan._

—Es el desgraciado de Brindo. Es uno de los prófugos —dijo el señor Porto.

—_¿Habla el anciano mecánico? —_esta vez, era otro de los asesinos—. _¿De dónde sacaste las agallas para huir de nosotros, vejestorio? —_preguntó desafiante y un tanto irritado.

—¡Ustedes son unos imbéciles! —gritó el aludido—. Debí haber destruido la nave antes de escapar ¡Nunca más volveré a trabajar para ustedes!

El prófugo y el anciano se inmiscuyeron en una tediosa discusión hasta que Luna tomo el control del micrófono.

—Bien ¿Qué quieren de nosotros? —preguntó.

—_Tenemos a uno de ustedes —_dijo—. S_i quieren que lo liberemos, tráigannos el estabilizador._

Los chicos se miraron asustados entre ellos.

—Puede ser un engaño —susurró Menoli intentando calmar a todos.

—¡No mientan! —intervino Howard—. No podrían atrapar a Kaoru.

—_¿Así que ese es su nombre? —_habló esta vez la mujer. Luego rió—. _¿Y bien? ¿Tienen el estabilizador?_

—Sí, aquí está —respondió Luna intranquila—. ¿Kaoru está bien? Quiero hablar con él.

—_¿Quién te crees…?_

—_Déjala hablar con el chico —_interrumpió el líder de los asesinos desde el otro lado de la comunicación—. _¿Qué puede pasar? Ante cualquier indicio de amenaza, lo asesinamos y ya —_Luna tembló.

—_Bien —_aceptó a regañadientes la mujer. Hubo un par de segundos de por medio hasta que se escuchó la voz del moreno desde el otro lado.

—_Luna._

—¡Kaoru! ¿Estás bien? —preguntó la chica asustada.

—_Estoy bien. No se preocupen por mí. Váyanse._

—¡No! No importa el peligro. Te salvaremos, Kaoru…

—_Luna, esto es peligroso ¿Entiendes? Ni siquiera lo intenten. Reparen la nave y salgan de aquí._

—Pero…

—_Demasiada charla _—interrumpió la mujer—. ¿_Quieren al chico? Entreguen el estabilizador._

—¡Lo haremos!

—_Entonces hemos llegado a un acuerdo. Mañana al amanecer, dónde gustes —_dijo Brindo.

—Los esperaremos en la parte baja de la cascada —hablo Bell—. Dónde se desciende con una cuerda, Kaoru los llevará.

—_Trato hecho —_luego de eso, la comunicación se cortó.

—¿Qué tienes pensado, Bell? —preguntó Menoli.

—Usaremos la cueva a nuestro favor. Debemos tenderles una emboscada —explicó el más alto.

—No será fácil —intervino Chako.

—Lo lograremos —dijo Luna, nunca se daría por vencida. Tenían que rescatarlo.

XxXxX

Kaoru se encontraba atado de manos sobre uno de los asientos de la mesita que construyeron en la Casa de Todos. Pronto amanecería y no había logrado escapar. El plan de sus amigos le preocupaba. Si Bell dijo que bajara por la cuerda, seguramente utilizarían la cueva para sorprenderlos, pero los bastardos estaban bien armados.

—Vaya, ¿Te han dejado sólo? —la prófuga irrumpió sus pensamientos al entrar en la habitación. Kaoru la miró desafiante—. No deberían dejarte solo, nos costó mucho trabajo atraparte.

Ella lo miraba pensativa, el mocoso era valiente. Sus ojos destilaban odio, pero no miedo, y no le quitaba la vista de encima. Se sentó a su lado y se lo quedó mirando.

—En verdad eres apuesto ¿Cuántos años tienes? —el chico no le respondió y ella se molestó. Lo tomó del rostro con una mano y señaló una cortada en su mejilla—. Mira lo que me hiciste —exclamó furiosa con la intención de asustarlo. El chico no se inmuto. Ella sonrió y lo acercó más a su rostro—. ¿Sabes? Estás totalmente indefenso en este momento —acarició su cabello con la otra mano—. Podría incluso besarte si se me da la gana.

—Zilba —interrumpió el líder. La mujer soltó al moreno—. ¿Qué estas haciendo? No vayas a besarlo, lo necesitamos vivo. Ella rió.

—Tranquilízate, aguafiestas. Sólo bromeaba.

—Bien, es hora de irnos.

XxXxX

El atardecer llegó y todos se dirigieron a la cascada. Dejaron atrás al señor Porto, a Chako y a Adam. El cuál quedó muy preocupado y deseoso de ayudar.

Una vez llegaron al lugar del intercambio, Bell y Howard se ocultaron tras la cascada dentro de la cueva mientras las chicas se escondieron detrás de unas rocas que había en el lugar. Menoli fue la voz del intercambio, los obligó a dejar sus armas y adelantarse unos pasos para que los chicos pudieran alcanzar sus armas. Pero los asesinos los descubrieron y comenzaron a atacar resultando una importante batalla. Menoli arrojó el falso estabilizador lejos, y el cyborg corrió a atraparlo.

Aprovechando la conmoción, el castaño logró liberarse de las ataduras más no de la mujer.

—Maldición —murmuró ésta y acto seguido, tomó al chico por el cuello de la camisa.

Luna corrió a ayudarlo al ver que este no lograba liberarse pero paró en seco al ver la escena. La mujer tiró más de él, y lo besó ¡Lo besó! A él ¡A Kaoru!

El chico opuso resistencia, pero luego de unos segundos cerró los ojos y se quedó quieto. Inconscientemente, la chica de ojos azules comenzó a derramar lágrimas ¿Acaso le estaba correspondiendo? ¿A la asesina?

Al separarse, notó que Kaoru no abría los ojos, la mujer la miró contiendo las ganas de echarse a reír a carcajadas, mientras arrojaba al chico al suelo, inconsciente.

—Ups ¿Era tu novio? —preguntó burlona. La chica reaccionó.

—¡Kaoru! —la líder corrió al lado del castaño arrodillándose junto a él— ¡Kaoru! ¡Reacciona!

—Es un veneno —comentó la mujer desviando la atención de Luna—. No te molestes en intentar salvarlo. Al final del día morirá.

XxXxX

Gracias a la intervención de Adam, habían logrado escapar de los asesinos. Por poco. Kaoru yacía en el contenedor dónde encontraron a Adam siendo revisado por Chako y Shingo, mientras los demás estaban sentados en las escaleras que rodeaban el contenedor. Luna yacía cabizbaja.

Bell observaba a la líder preocupado. Un pensamiento fugaz atravesó su mente, _"¿Si yo estuviera en la situación de Kaoru, Luna estaría tan preocupada como ahora?". _Sacudió la cabeza para quitarse esa idea. Uno de sus mejores amigos estaba muriendo, ella estaría preocupada de la misma manera fuese quien fuese. Y si no, éste no era el momento para preguntárselo. Más tarde lo averiguaría.

—Bien —Shingo se acercó a sus amigos—. Encontramos una manera de salvarlo. Y no es nada, casi nada, peligroso, pero —el muchacho enmudeció.

—¿Pero…? —Luna se levantó rápidamente y se colocó cerca de Shingo—. ¿Pero qué?

—Bueno… Uno de nosotros debe arriesgarse para salvarlo.

—Yo… —comenzó Luna siendo interrumpida.

—Yo lo haré —se puso de pie el más grande de los chicos.

—No, Bell… Esto ha sido culpa mía. Yo me arriesgaré.

—No, Luna, yo lo haré ¡Quiero hacerlo!

—Ehm… Creo que es mejor que lo haga una de las chicas —interrumpió el más pequeño.

—¡Seré yo! —insistió Luna.

—¿Por qué una de las chicas? —preguntó algo enojado el otro. No quería que Luna se arriesgara, además, no podía aguantar ver cómo se preocupaba por el moreno. Se reprimió mentalmente. Ahora debía preocuparse por el chico. No por sus sentimientos.

—Es que… Verán… —el menor se aclaró la garganta y ajustó sus anteojos para dar inicio a su explicación—. El veneno no está a un alto nivel debido al poco tiempo que transcurrió. Si éste aumenta demasiado, Kaoru morirá —Luna se inquietó de solo pensarlo, pero dejó que Shingo continuara—. Tenemos hasta el final del día. Si bajamos la cantidad hasta cierto punto, el veneno no hará efecto y se reducirá con el pasar de las horas. La mejor manera que encontramos para quitarlo, es pasando la diferencia, al cuerpo de otra persona. No habrá peligro para ésta, porque la cantidad que pasaremos será mínima y desaparecerá en menos de un día. En cuanto a Kaoru, la cantidad que quedará en su sistema también será escasa, obteniendo el mismo resultado. Ambos estarían curados para mañana.

—¿Y eso que tiene que ver con que lo haga una chica? —preguntó Howard más perdido de lo que estaban al extraviarse en esta isla.

—El asunto es —Shingo se sonrojó un poco. Le daba vergüenza explicarlo, él aún era un niño—,el veneno fue inyectado en el cuerpo de Kaoru a través de los labios ¿Verdad? La mejor manera de quitarlo, es de la misma forma.

Segundos de silencio transcurrieron hasta que cayeron en la cuenta de lo que el chico dijo. Luna se sonrojó notablemente. Debía besar a Kaoru. Sería su primer beso. No podría estar más llena de vergüenza. El mundo estaba jugando en su contra.

_O tal vez a su favor._

Agitó su cabeza de un lado a otro ¡No era el momento de pensar en eso!

Sus compañeras no estaban en mejor estado. Si su líder no hubiera dictaminado que ella lo salvaría, la tarea podría haber sido otorgada a cualquiera de ellas. El rubor en el rostro también alcanzó a Bell de sólo pensar que si lo hubieran dejado a él... Diablos.

En cambio, Howard mantenía una radiante sonrisa en el rostro. Al fin algo de diversión en esa condenada isla. Adam miraba desentendido el rostro de todos ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Que era besar?

Un silencio eterno invadió la habitación. Solo se escuchaba el sonido de la pulsación de Kaoru en la máquina.

—¡El veneno está aumentando! —anunció la gata robot que aún estaba al lado del paciente.

Luna no lo pensó más. Tenía que ayudarlo cueste lo que cueste. Además, no era ningún sacrificio. Pero lo hacía para salvarlo. Nada más. Absolutamente nada más. Al menos, eso era de lo que intentaba convencerse.

—¿Están seguros de que no hay otra manera? —preguntó Bell. Sabía que tenían que salvarlo. Pero ver a esa chica, de la cual estaba tan enamorado, besarse, con la persona de la que los demás hablaban como la pareja perfecta para Luna, era demasiado.

—No lo sé —respondió Shingo—, pero el tiempo se acaba y no podemos esperar más.

—Pero…

—¡Bell! —llamó el rubio en un susurro—. ¡No interrumpas esto! ¡Es la oportunidad que esperábamos! ¡Algo de diversión! —Bell frunció el seño.

Luna y Shingo se acercaron a Chako que miraba incesantemente como aumentaba la probabilidad de mortalidad en el chico. Shingo abrió el contenedor y Luna se sentó en él. A un lado de las piernas del moreno.

—Kaoru… kaoru, despierta —intentó la gata rosa.

Kaoru abrió lentamente los ojos y se sentó quedando frente a Luna. Estaba medio inconsciente y no entendía nada. Seguramente ni siquiera sabía quien era en ese momento, pero tampoco le importaba. Tenía una hermosa vista frente a sus ojos, una preciosura de cabellos cortos y anaranjados, de profundos ojos azules que lo estaba hechizando. Estaba hipnotizado por esa perfecta figura.

En cambio, ella apenas podía mantener la incesante mirada del chico. Estaba tan avergonzada ¡En unos segundos lo besaría! Y él ni se daría cuenta. Además de eso, estaba sin su remera, ya que Shingo se la había quitado para conectar unos cables en su cuerpo y así analizarlo.

—Bien, le quitaré eso —anunció Chako mientras despojaba al somnoliento chico de los cables y éste seguía sin tener idea de nada.

—Shingo… ¿Algo puede salir mal? —preguntó un poco asustada.

—No te preocupes Luna. Ya hemos activado un sensor infrarrojo que habilita el traslado del veneno, una vez que ambos estén fuera de peligro, lo desactivaremos, y ya. El veneno no seguirá traspasando a tu cuerpo, y Kaoru se salvará. Lo único que debes hacer es —"no era necesario decirlo", pensó el chico, tosió un poco para disimular lo eludido y continuó—. Nosotros nos ocuparemos de todo —animó con una sonrisa. La chica asintió. Kaoru no dejaba de mirarla y eso la ponía nerviosa.

—¿Lista Luna?

—¡Si! —la líder colocó sus manos en los hombros del chico y se acercó lentamente con una mirada decisiva.

—¡No te separes hasta que te avise! —agregó Chako sin mirarla.

Aunque no lo crean, eso no ayudaba en nada. Ahora estaba más nerviosa. Y más roja, si eso era posible. Kaoru la miraba ajeno a toda la situación. Seguro no tenía idea de lo que pasaba.

Siguió acercándose al tiempo que cerraba sus ojos. Cuándo estaba a unos centímetros de su rostro, el chico acortó el espacio entre ellos, impresionando a todos. En especial a Luna, que abrió los ojos sorprendida, cerrándolos seguidamente. Dejándose llevar.

—¡Está disminuyendo! ¡El veneno se esta trasladando! —anunció Shingo contento observando la pantalla.

—Es gracias al sensor infrarrojo. Solo debemos detenerlo en el momento adecuado —explicó el señor Porto orgulloso de haber descifrado todo un mecanismo de defensa de aquella extraña tecnología.

Kaoru comenzó a reaccionar. Había escuchado las voces de los chicos y ya tenía pleno sentido de lo que pasaba. La estaba besando, a _ella._

Suspiró sobre los labios de la chica y profundizó el beso presionando la nuca de la peli naranja con su mano. La chica se sorprendió, pero se dejó llevar sin pensarlo. Así, comenzaron a besarse lenta y tiernamente. Ajenos a todo lo que los rodeaba. Ahora eran solo ellos dos. _Sólo importaba ese momento. _

—Ya es suficiente ¡Detenlo! —avisó Shingo que inspeccionaba el descenso en el monitor. Chako presionó el botón que deshabilitaba el sensor infrarrojo, y el traslado del veneno se detuvo.

_Y sólo ese momento…_

—¡Lo logramos!

—¡Si! —gritaron todos al unísono festejando que el chico se había salvado. Se abrazaban entre ellos, reían. Todos muy felices, pero habían dos chicos que se mantenían ajenos a todo esto. Y el único que lo había notado, fue Bell. Quién permanecía inmutable. Todos detuvieron su festejo mientras unas grandes sonrisas se formaban en sus rostros.

—Am… chicos… —comenzó Shingo acercándose a la feliz pareja—. Oigan, ya se acabó eh —aún no le respondían— ¡Chicos! —gritó. Y he ahí la reacción.

Se separaron bruscamente y se quedaron viéndose entre sorprendidos y avergonzados. El primero en reaccionar fue el chico quien miró hacia otro lado con una mano en su cabeza y un leve sonrojo en su rostro.

—Lo siento Shingo. Ehm, no te escuché.

—Si, claro —afirmó sarcásticamente el rubio— ¡Toma, Romeo! —dijo Howard arrojando la remera del chico en su cabeza quien se la quitó instantáneamente mientras todos reían felices. A excepción de Bell que aún estaba algo perturbado, y Luna que jugaba sonrojada con sus manos.

—Lo siento Luna —murmuró sin que los demás escucharan.

—¡Ah! ¡No! Quiero decir, no importa, ehm… —se sonrojó aún más— Yo tampoco escuche a Shingo —murmuró. Levantó un poco el rostro y vio que Kaoru sonreía divertido. Lo cuál provocó otro sonrojo en la chica.

—Y gracias. Me salvaste.

—No hay problema —susurró desviando la mirada otra vez a sus manos, con el rostro enrojecido. Lo que provocó otra sonrisa en el chico.

Comenzó a ponerse su remera mientras escuchaba a todos festejar. "_Besé a Luna…" _repetía su mente, y su sonrisa permanecía en su rostro… _"Otra vez..." _sonrió aun más.

"_Besé a Kaoru…"_

_**Continuará.**_

**Hola! Estrenando fic en Mujin Wakusei Survive! Yay, que emoción!**

**Bueno, espero que se hayan entendido los giros que le dí a la historia. "Veneno" corresponde a los capítulos 27, 28, y 29 de la serie.**

**Gracias por leer! Espero que lo hayan disfrutado! La historia continuaa! Y habrá HowxMen más adelante. Tal vez también algo de Bell y Sharla, pero no muy explícito, al menos por ahora.**

**En el siguiente episodio, "Rumbo al continente": Los chicos se encuentran en mar abierto, rumbo al continente. El grupo atrapa a Kaoru y Luna durmiendo juntos. Bell y Kaoru se pelean. Una tormenta los acecha. (Capitulo 37 de la serie).**

**En fin, nos leeremos pronto! Gracias por leer hasta aqui :D **

**Bye n.n**


	2. Rumbo al continente

**2. Rumbo al continente**

"Los prófugos cayeron llevándose ambas naves con ellos. La decisión de zarpar lejos de la isla se planteó. Encontramos una pequeña unidad de control gravitacional y la construcción de la nave que nos llevaría hasta el continente comenzó.

La noche anterior al despegue perdimos al señor Porto debido a su grave enfermedad espacial. Lloramos su entierro y prometimos regresar a la colonia en honor a ese anciano mecánico con el cuál nos encariñamos tanto. Sharla nombró a la nave Orión, igual que aquella nave en la que llegó el señor Porto aquel día lluvioso. Él le dijo a la chica que le gustaba ese nombre.

Con ánimos renovados y esperanzados, abandonamos la isla dejando todos los recuerdos atrás. Tres días después casi todos cayeron enfermos salvo Bell, Kaoru y yo. Y Chako, por supuesto. Por suerte, ya están todos en mejores condiciones.

Kaoru insiste en que descanse, pero me encuentro en perfecta salud. En cualquier caso, lo único que me "perjudica", es su insistencia. Me tiemblas las piernas, mi cara enrojece, y a penas logro entender lo que dice. Tal vez no tan catastróficamente enamorada, pero _casi_.

Desde ese día, que su vida corrió peligro, que nuestros labios se unieron, que vi de primera plana una sonrisa traviesa, arrogante y divertida en su rostro, no he podido quitarlo de mi cabeza. No es que eso sea malo, es sólo que me distrae y entorpece. Es frustrante y emocionante a la vez. La primera vez que me fijo en un chico."

—Luna —la voz del moreno irrumpió en la habitación que compartía el grupo en la nave. Al oírlo, la chica entró en pánico unos segundos.

—¡Kaoru! —se volteó a las apuradas y ocultó el pequeño cuaderno de cuero en la mochila a su lado rápidamente. Era la misma libreta dónde estaba dibujado el mapa de la isla que dejaron atrás. Deseosa de desahogarse sin tener que oír las estrepitosas risas de su gatita robot, se había adueñado de él secretamente. Un pequeño pasatiempo adolescente—. ¿Que necesitas?

—Te dije que descansaras, no duermes desde ayer en la tarde —dijo mientras se dirigía a ella.

—No estoy cansada, prefiero ayudar —su voz sonaba alarmada. _¡Respira, Luna!_—. Si alguien se marea otra vez, quiero estar ahí.

—Luna —la interrumpió—, los demás están bien, no se marearán dos veces. Y si lo hacen, estamos Bell, Chako y yo para ayudar —"ellos han descansado", quiso agregar. Suspiró. Se acercó a la peli naranja y colocó sus manos en los hombros de la chica en un gesto comprensivo—. Vamos, descansa —dijo dulcemente para luego guiarla a la cama. La chica se dejo llevar embelesada.

Se recostó tranquilamente siendo observada por el moreno, quién luego le sonrió tiernamente y se volteó con la intención de marcharse. El tirón que sintió en su remera lo detuvo.

—Tú tampoco duermes desde ayer, también deberías descansar —murmuró.

—Yo me encuentro bien —sonrió —. No estoy cansado, prefiero ayudar —su mente lo reprimió por haber repetido las excusas de ella. También carcajeó burlándose de él. _¿Qué clase de respuesta es esa, Kaoru?_

—Eso no es justo. Si tú no descansas, yo no lo haré —el chico iba a rebatirla hasta que notó que ella hacía el ademán de levantarse.

—Ya, está bien. Dormiré —se rindió frenándola en el acto.

Luna sonrió por la decisión del moreno y enrojeció violentamente por el pensamiento que se inmiscuyó en su cabeza. Una sensación de desesperación por cumplir su visión la inundó sorprendiéndola. Quería que se cumpliera, lo quería ya.

—¿Hace algo de frío, verdad? —tartamudeó.

—¿Tienes frío? —el chico se extrañó. Si bien el viento estaba empezando a soplar más fuerte, era sumamente soportable. Pensó que tal vez ella estaba enfermando.

Luna se avergonzó terriblemente al truncarse su enclenque intento de "coqueteo". El chico aún esperaba una respuesta, y ella enmudeció sin ningún tipo de probabilidad de volver a decir _algo_.

El silencio reinó, y la incesante mirada expectante del moreno estaba estremeciéndola. Fue entonces que dirigió la vista a su mano esquivando los ojos chocolate que la observaban. Ésta aún se mantenía prendida de la ropa de él. Al comprender la situación, emitió un leve _"ah"_. Sin soltarlo y sin atreverse a mirarlo, se corrió a un lado dejando un espacio para el chico en el lecho.

Kaoru entendió la tontería del frío y se sonrojó, reprimiéndose mentalmente. Tragó saliva discreto, y dirigiendo su mirada a cualquier lugar menos a la chica a su lado, se introdujo lentamente en la cama. Si bien habían tenido pequeños roces desde la última vez que estuvo tan cerca de la líder, no se comparaba con esto. El moreno había intentado hacerse a la idea de que no volvería a pasar nada importante entre ellos. Al menos, hasta que regresaran a la colonia y sus vidas no corrieran peligro. Luna tenía otros planes, aparentemente.

Se acurrucaron abrazados y con los corazones latiendo desbocados. Pensaban, y a la vez no, en qué saldría de todo esto.

"_Relájate"._ Repetían sus mentes.

Al cabo de unos minutos, la comodidad y el sueño los vencieron. Sólo sería un rato.

XxXxX

—¡Howard! Deja de molestar a Adam y ponte a hacer algo eficiente ¿Quieres? —medio gritó hastiada la representante del curso. El rubio estaba siendo sumamente irritante para Menoli, más de lo normal.

¿Por qué?

No tiene idea.

—No lo estoy molestando —respondió enojado.

—Sólo —_tranquila—, _haz algo.

El chico pretendió ignorarla, pero cuando se volvió, el marcianito se había esfumado.

—¿Eh? ¿A dónde fue Adam? —lo buscó con la mirada y lo encontró ayudando a Sharla con la comida—. Tsk.

—¡Howard! Todos estamos trabajando, tenemos que recuperar los días perdidos —lo reprendió—. ¿Puedes dejar de mirar las nubes?

El aludido pateó una piedrilla, y se quedó divagando en sus pensamientos. Pensó que tal vez debería abrigarse más pues el viento estaba aumentando. Pispió la cubierta buscando la tarea más sencilla, así la peli azul dejaría de molestarlo.

—¿Y dónde está el _cuarteto superviviente_? —la chica rodó los ojos por el apodo. Suspiró.

—Bell y Chako están de pilotos. Kaoru fue a ver que Luna descanse un poco.

—¿Y porqué ella puede descansar? —preguntó molesto. Menoli se irritó aun más, nunca tuvo mucha paciencia.

—¡Porque ella te cuidó mientras vomitabas y te quejabas de todo! —retó.

—Tu también vomitabas _señorita perfecta_ —murmuró burlón.

—¡Simplemente haz algo, Howard!

—Bueno, bueno —se guardó las manos en los bolsillos y cerró los ojos, pensativo—. ¡Ya! Iré a buscar a Kaoru, se está tardando demasiado ¿No crees?

—¿Ah? —la ex líder se volteó alarmada pero el rubio ya había desaparecido. Se llevó una mano a la frente y suspiró. No era sumamente necesaria la ayuda de Howard, ni siquiera se le ocurría algo útil que pudiera hacer. Pero verlo papando moscas la exasperaba, y no entendía por qué—. _Estoy sobreactuando_ —susurró para si. Decidió seguir con sus labores.

—Je. Oh Menoli —canturreó el rubio volviendo a donde ella. _"¿Y ahora qué?"—_, no sabes lo que acabo de ver.

—¿Qué viste? —ella se extrañó.

La pregunta se perdió en el aire al ver que Bell y Chako ingresaban por la puerta.

—Dejamos el piloto automático —se excusó Bell. Menoli asintió.

—¿Y bien? ¿Qué pasó Howard? ¿Por qué nos sacaste de nuestro trabajo? —preguntó la gata robot un tanto molesta.

—Aguarda un segundo —pidió el chico examinando la cubierta—. ¡Sharla! ¡Shingo! ¿Pueden venir un momento? ¡Tú también Adam! —los chicos se acercaron desentendidos— ¡Bien! Síganme.

Ellos se observaron dudosos y siguieron al chico hasta las habitaciones.

—Cúbranse los ojos y no vayan a hacer ruido —susurró con un dedo sobre los labios.

—¿No estás exagerando, Howard? ¿Qué esta pasando? —inquirió el de anteojos.

—¡Sólo hagan lo que les digo! —el grupo obedeció y fue introducido en la habitación a empujones. Silenciosos, cabe aclarar.

—¿Ya? —preguntó Chako casualmente.

—¡Qué hagan silencio! —retó Howard por lo bajo—. Bueno, pueden mirar.

Al descubrirse los ojos, todos quedaron asombrados con la tierna escena. Bell los miraba molesto. La pareja estaba sumida en un profundo sueño, abrazados. De alguna manera, al equipo, más que sorprenderlos, los enterneció, alegró o emocionó. Ellos se la pasaban juntos desde el incidente con el veneno. Aunque esto los superaba un poco, estaban relativamente calmados. _Casi_ todos.

—Creo que mejor nos vamos —murmuró Menoli sonrosada.

—No entiendo —agregó Adam.

La robot puso el grito en el cielo.

—¡Chako! —vociferó Sharla reprendiéndola, para luego cubrirse los labios asustada.

Todos voltearon a ver a la pareja un tanto atemorizados. Luna se removió un poco en el lugar y enterró su rostro en el hombro del chico, pero Kaoru, él los estaba mirando.

—¿Qué están haciendo? —indagó adormilado refregándose el ojo izquierdo sin notar la situación en la que estaba. Sin mencionar, que su mano derecha seguía aprisionando a su acompañante.

—Eso deberíamos preguntarlo nosotros —aseguró Howard aguantando la risa.

—¿De qué…? —sintió como alguien se removía a su lado y se congeló momentáneamente. De paso, la chica se despertaba.

—¿Kaoru? —murmuró, luego notó a los demás —. ¿Chicos?

Se formó un pequeño silencio hasta que sus cabezas hicieron _click_. Ambos se levantaron rápidamente sonrojados pero antes de lograr decir algo, sus cabezas se dieron de lleno con la litera de arriba.

Luego de otro breve silencio, todos empezaron a reír a carcajadas excepto el más alto que se retiró silenciosamente de la habitación. Extrañado por el comportamiento de Bell, Adam decidió seguirlo, pero no lo encontró por ningún lado.

Volviendo a la habitación, la peli naranja se animó a interrumpir el animado ambiente.

—No es lo que parece —murmuró apenada—. Necesitábamos descansar, y…

—¿En la misma cama? —preguntó Howard aguantando las risas para hablar—. Descansaron bien ¿Verdad? —agregó.

—Pues sí —dictaminó el moreno para sorpresa de todos, provocando un sonrojo más fuerte en la chica a su lado. _Y en él_ —. Sí, descanse muy bien ¿Contento? —todos se quedaron en silencio—. Voy a seguir trabajando —añadió. A pesar de que lo dijo en un tono molesto, realmente no lo estaba. Y no ayudaba el sonrojo que mantenía su rostro. Aun así, nadie dijo nada en lo que él se levantó y salió de la habitación con los chicos pisándole los talones.

—No te molestes con todos, Kaoru. Howard los vio, y nos llamo a nosotros. ¡No teníamos idea! —acusó el de anteojos. Kaoru miró con falsa molestia al rubio, y siguió caminando.

—Oh, muchas gracias Shingo —murmuró Howard sarcásticamente. El pequeño sonrió arrogante.

Kaoru rió para sus adentros, estaba entretenido. Además, no había mentido, había descansado extraordinariamente con la líder del grupo en sus brazos.

"_¿A que suena genial?"_

Esos pensamientos colocaron una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, hasta que giró en la esquina del pasillo y se encontró con Bell. Se detuvo. El alto lo miraba sumamente molesto, y eso fastidió al moreno. No quería que le aguaran el día.

—¿Qué? —exigió rudamente mientras llegaban los otros dos. Venían hablando trivialidades, y enmudecieron al ver la escena.

—¿Crees que es el momento de hacer estas cosas? —preguntó el mas grande, irritado. Howard tragó saliva e intentó aliviar la situación.

—Bell, no exageres, sólo…

—¿Cuál es tu problema? —inquirió el piloto enfadado, interrumpiendo al rubio.

—Me molesta que estando todos en esta situación de peligro, tu andes durmiendo con —pausó—, una de nuestras compañeras —Kaoru se encrespó.

—¡Nosotros trabajamos muy duro ayer! Nos merecíamos un descanso —suspiró— Tal vez no era necesario dormir juntos, pero no disminuirá nuestro trabajo en el grupo. Tampoco veo que a alguien le haya molestado, además de a ti —desafió.

—No están pensando claramente.

—Tú no piensas claramente —interrumpió brusco—. No opinarías lo mismo si fueses tú el que hubiera estado en mi lugar ¿Verdad, Bell?

Se formó un terrible silencio en lo que los dos chicos se miraban rudamente. El más joven corrió a colocarse en medio de ellos dos.

—Chicos, no deben pelear. Eso si va a afectar nuestro trabajo en equipo —dijo alternando la vista entre los dos. Los chicos, a pesar de haber escuchado a Shingo, no quitaban la mirada desafiante de encima del otro—. ¡A ustedes los necesitamos mucho! Si siguen así, ¡No sobreviviremos! —explicó mas seguro de sí mismo elevando el volumen de su voz.

Ambos lo escucharon atentamente sin dejar de observarse, y retomaron su camino. Bell volvió a la cabina del piloto, y Kaoru subió a cubierta. Ahora estaba molesto.

Shingo y Howard se miraron para soltar un gran suspiro de alivio.

—Ah, gracias al cielo. Creí que se pelearían aquí.

—Si —murmuró el mayor—. Tampoco habría estado tan mal.

—¡Howard, no digas eso! —retó el otro.

—¡Ha! Vaya que les gusta Luna —rió esperando que Shingo lo siguiera, pero el chico lo miraba desentendido—. ¡Por favor! ¡Bell estaba celoso! Y Kaoru estaba durmiendo con ella. ¿No es obvio?

XxXxX

Horas más tarde, una terrible tormenta azotó la nave, y apenas pudieron mantener el control. Luego de recoger la vela, se dedicaron a vaciar las habitaciones del agua que había entrado por la ventana ahora sellada. Ya casi habían terminado.

En la cabina del piloto, Kaoru y Chako batallaban contra la tormenta y las poderosas olas que los amenazaban.

—¡Se aproxima otra muy grande! —avisó la robot.

—Sobreviviremos. Avisa al grupo.

La gatita asintió y acotó la orden dejando el comunicador encendido. Hubo una fuerte turbulencia, y los gritos de sus compañeros los desconcertaron. Chako estuvo apunto de apagar la comunicación, cuando el grito de Luna la detuvo.

—_¡Mi mochila! —_escucharon.

—_¡Luna, no te sueltes! ¡Luna! ¡Luna! —_el moreno al timón quedó perturbado por los desesperados gritos de Bell, seguido del resto de los chicos. "_¿Qué esta pasando?"_

—_¡Luna calló por la borda!_ —avisó Sharla entrada en pánico.

No pasó un segundo en lo que el piloto salió corriendo abandonando el mando. Chako se desesperó por tomar el control, hasta que notó que el chico había dejado el automático. Corrió detrás de él.

Kaoru llegó rápidamente hasta el pequeño balcón trasero de la habitación que el grupo compartía, viendo como los chicos hacían un esfuerzo sobrehumano para sostener a Bell quien quería tirarse al océano.

_"¡Luna calló por la borda!"_

Sin pensarlo dos veces se lanzó al agua en su ayuda.

—¡Kaoru! ¡Detente! —escuchó a sus espaldas, pero ya era tarde.

El agua helado le caló los huesos y lo arrastró brutalmente. Con un poco de esfuerzo llegó a la superficie y localizó a Luna intentando no ahogarse. A penas la vio, nadó hasta ella utilizando todas sus fuerzas.

La chica, al divisarlo, extendió su mano en un intento por alcanzarlo. Las lágrimas no dejaban de caer desde sus ojos nublándole la vista, pero sintió la cálida mano del chico entrelazarse con la suya.

Al sentir la mano de Luna, la atrajo hacia él con todas sus fuerzas. Una vez la tuvo en brazos, se volteó para intentar volver al barco. Pero éste ya no estaba.

**Continuará.**

* * *

**Yay! Segundo cap!**

**Lamento la tardanza u.u. Pretendía subirlo dos semanas después del primero, pero cosas que van, cosas que vienen, pasó una semana más, vinieron exámenes, y se sumó otra más. Bueno, un mes no es taaaaaanto tiempo, no? **

…

**No me maten! :D**

**Me esmeraré para tener el tercero en dos semanas, que es lo que quiero lograr, pero no volveré a prometer nada, o me matarán en serio.**

**Espero que les guste! He curado a los enfermos un poco antes, para que convivan con los chicos antes de que llegue la tormenta xD. Espero que se entienda. En fin, "Rumbo al continente" corresponde al capítulo 37 de la serie. **

**Muchas gracias por leer y por los reviews! Contestaré los guest aquí, así que si vuelven a comentar, repitan el mismo nombre que usaron antes así nos organizamos todos (?).**

**Gracias por el dato **_**Blind Illusion**_**! Me sentí re poderosa escribiendo con la raya (—) xD. Perdón por la tardanza! Espero que te guste este cap, y bueno, quería decirte eso, que me faltó en la contestación del review :3**

**Flan****: Oh, muchas gracias señor, me alegra que le haya gustado. Jajajaj, espero que te guste este cap! Se saciará tu curiosidad, you know ;)**

**Xindy****: Gracias por comentar! Si! Nueva historia! Ha decir verdad, me inspiré para escribir esto por el hecho de que hay muy pocos fics en MWS. (Y en una película de Batman xD). Me alegra que te haya gustado! Espero que disfrutes este cap :D**

**Guest sin nombre**** xD: Muchas gracias! Aquí la conti, espero que te guste! Si comentas de nuevo, y quieres, deja algún apodo .**

**Saku****: Muchas gracias por el review! Espero que te guste el cap! :D**

**En el siguiente episodio, "Náufragos": Kaoru y Luna se extravían en una isla. Una insólita fruta los hace actuar extraño. Bell se desespera. Howard consuela a Menoli. (Capítulo 38 de la serie).**

**Gracias a todos por leer y comentar! Hasta el próximo cap!**

**Bye n.n**


End file.
